Strange Lovers
by Sresian
Summary: Starts off as a plain Inuyasha fic. Adding in a bit of FMA later. Couples: MirkoxSango, KikyoxSesshomaru, RoyxEd. More to come
1. Intro

It was pure black outside this night. The New Moon had arrived and therefore, the perfect night for the seemingly young, dead priestess to collect her souls. Her long black hair was pulled back and tied by a single white ribbon. She wore the red and white outfit of the normal, everyday priestess.

Her feet made no noise on the soft ground as she walked into the forest. From a side view there are three or four soul-eater demons flying by, ready to collect lost souls for their mistress. A crunch is heard in the darkness, a twig is broken. In seconds, the priestess has her Sacred Boy and Arrow in hand.

"Who's there?" She demanded in a fierce whisper. A dark figure stumbled from the trees. She was wearing a black and red demon slayer outfit with the slayers mask to match. On her back was what looked like a huge boomerang with a large crack down the middle. The girl seemed to have just come from a rather harsh battle. The priestess caught her seconds before the slayer hit the ground.

When the slayer woke the next morning, she was in a small hut on a straw futon. Her mask and slayer suit were laying next to her and she had been bandaged up.

A few seconds after, the young priestess walked in, carrying a pail of water and cloth. She dipped the cloth in the water before placing it on her forehead.

"I'm glad to you awake, slayer." The priestess said, kneeling next to the make shift bed.

"Who are you...?" The girl tried to sit up but the priestess gently pushed her back.

"You aren't well enough to stand. My name is Kikyo. I found you in the wood, moments before you collapsed. You are quiet lucky." Kikyo turned to fix something which sat on a small fire.

"T-thank-you." The girl murmured, thankful for the rest, "My name is Sango of the Demon Slayer Village."

"So I gathered." Kikyo said, "Your hiraikotsu is being fixed by out weapon's master. I suppose you were slaying a demon nearby?"

"Yes..." Sango closed her eyes. The memory of her latest fight with Naraku...and Kohaku was still fresh in her mind.

Kikyo stared at the young slayer, silently hoping for details that she, for some unexplained reason, felt she needed. When Sango opened her eyes again Kikyo ripped her eyes away, averting her gaze to the fire, not wanting to incense the woman by prying, knowing that, if she really did need the details, they would be revealed in time.

Sango studied Kikyo, wondering about this priestess who had rescued her.

"Do you know where the others are? My friends, I mean," Sango asked wondering where Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and the houshi were. She had run off after Kohaku during the fight, leaving the others behind.

"No, I'm afraid you were found alone," Kikyo answered after a few moments. "I am sure they are all right..." Kikyo's attempt at optimism did not have the desired effect.

"...yes, I'm sure," Sango replied, forlorn. She sighed, closed her eyes, and let sleep retake her.


	2. Could it be true love? At long last?

Author's Note: I'd like to take this time here to say that I am not the writer of the world this story involves or any that combine with it later. I am only the writer of the storyline happening. Please enjoy!

"I demand to see her!" Quiet anger seethed through Miroku. Despite assurances that Sango was recuperating fine he wanted to make sure for himself. It had been nearly a day since the fight against Naraku and they had found Kikyo's settlement hours ago, some time after Sango had awoken the first time.

"I assure you she is fine, " the other man retorted. "Lady Kikyo is taking care of her."

"That may be, but I want to see her myself," Miroku explained for the umpteenth millionth time.

"Lady Kikyo is taking care of her." He repeated.

Miroku sighed. 'This is going nowhere fast,' he thought to himself. Hours of fighting with this man had annoyed him beyond what he had thought possible. He glared at the man then turned on his heel and headed back to his friends.

"No change. I'm still not allowed in to see her." Miroku sat on the ground near Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Kirara scampered over to him and settled down comfortably in his lap. "Hi there, Kirara. I bet you're as anxious to see her as I am."

Kirara just blinked up at the monk.

Kikyo was led by one of the village messengers outside and pointed down the hill to where Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku sat.

"There they are, Lady Kikyo," he squeaked before bowing swiftly and running off. Kikyo stared at them for a bit before moving. _Inu-Yasha, what do you want?_ She wondered to herself before she slowly started her assent.

"Lady Kikyo!" The same man who had refused to let Miroku in to see the still out patient appeared, "I strongly advise you not to go down!"

"It's alright, Jin-kun. They will not harm me." She stated softly, not even pausing in her path.

Down with the others, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he looked sharply at Kikyo was still walking towards him. "Kikyo?" He asked, standing up as fast as his demon feet would let him.

Kagome glared at him as they had just been talking when he did that. "Sit, boy." She commanded and the inu demon dropped like a rock.

"What cha do that for!" He demanded, struggling against the spell. He opened his eyes, having shut them in frustration, and was surprised to find Kikyo's feet at his nose.

"Lady Kikyo." Miroku shot up, wanting to know how the slayer was.

"You wish to see her, ne?" She asked so softly the monk had to strain to hear her.

"Yes...please?" He asked rather eagerly. Kikyo stepped over the bakka and over to the monk who bowed respectably.

"Then follow me...only you." She added the second part as she let her icy eyes fall on Inu-Yasha who had finally gotten up again. Miroku nodded slightly and followed the dark figure of the priestess. The villagers watched as they walked by. She stopped in front of a small straw house. "Do not speak to her. Do not touch her. If she wakes...then the rules no longer matter." She stated softly and pulled back the cloth that served as a door.

Miroku slipped behind the cloth and kneeled on the floor by the sleeping Sango. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping...' he though. That's when her eyelids fluttered to show her brown eyes.

"Monk..." She said quietly. He smiled down at her as her face turned dark red, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" A bright red hand print appeared on his face.

"I was just so happy you were okay..." He said, rubbing his cheek, flinching.

Sango hid a smile at Miroku's antics. Secretly she was pleased at how concerned he was. "That's no excuse, Monk." she chided.

Miroku shrugged, "Sorry." He smiled gently at her. "Really, I'm glad you're ok." Sango winced slightly as she changed her position. "Well, mostly ok."

That earned a chuckle from Sango. "Eloquent as ever," Sango commented wryly.

Miroku grinned ear to ear. "Always."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Sango eventually broke the silence. "Where are the others? Is everyone okay? How did you find me?"

"The others are down the hill. They're all fine-just concerned for you," Miroku assured. "They all wanted to come see you but I was the only one Lady Kikyo permitted to see you."

Sango cocked her head at the monk, "Why only you?" There was no malice in her voice, just curiosity.

"Uh..." Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Probably because I kept after this one guard to let me see you..." He trailed off, his face going red.

"Is that so, Monk?" Sango has an amused smile on her face. "And why was that?"

"Because, Sango, I was worried about you," Miroku replied softly reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. "You went off by yourself in the middle of the battle and afterwards I couldn't find you and I didn't know whether you were hurt or not."

Sango smiled softly and reached out a hand to smooth away the anguished expression on Miroku's face. "Well, now you know I am fine; you don't have to worry anymore," she whispered.

Miroku caught her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the palm of it, "Sango I--"

Just then Lady Kikyo walked into the small hut. "I'm sorry, but you must leave for now. The Slayer needs her rest."

"Of course." Miroku kissed Sango's palm once more before placing it gently beside her. "Rest well," he said running his fingers through her hair before rising to leave.

"Will he be allowed to return later?" Sango asked Kikyo before she followed Miroku out of the hut.

"After you have rested a while, we will see if you are strong enough for another visit." Deciding that was probably the best she was going to get, Sango nodded before closing her eyes again. It was only a few seconds before sleep took her again.

Miroku took his time returning to his friends at the base of the hill. He thought of what had just passed between Sango and himself. What would have happened, he wondered, if Kikyo hadn't interrupted them? Perhaps he would be allowed to visit later and he would find out. He sincerely hoped so, for good or ill.

"What's taking him so long?" Inu-Yasha growled. "He's been up there forever!"

"Relax, it's only been 45 minutes, Inu-Yasha," Kagome chided.

"Well, it's been too long! We're all concerned about Sango too and he knows it!" The half-demon paced angrily in front of the fire.

"Mmm...probably not for the same reasons, " Kagome responded enigmatically.

"Huh?"

"Miroku's concerned because he likes Sango," the girl explained. "Maybe this will be what it finally takes to get them to admit it." She sighed happily imagining Miroku and Sango married with little Mirokus and Sangos running around.

"Oh good riddance!" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Miroku asked as he wandered into the firelight.

"Nothing!" Kagome quickly answered. "And we weren't fighting!"

"Uh-huh; I'm sure," Miroku answered sitting against a tree before the fire. Kirara quickly resumed her place in his lap and gazed at him inquiringly. "She's gonna be ok, girl," Miroku promised stroking Kirara's fur. This seemed to answer her question and she quickly settled down to sleep.


	3. Enter Lord Sesshomaru!

Kikyo re-entered the small hut after she knew Sango had fallen asleep. She watched as the girl as she slept. 'You should bring him...' She thought to herself. Kikyo could she feel pain when she thought of Inu-Yasha. But her thoughts were interrupted by her young messenger boy.

"Lady Kikyo...a demon!" He huffed. Kikyo stood up in one swift movement, rather like a geisha. On her way out, she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. The noise woke the sleeping slayer, who naturally could feel the danger in the air.

Lord Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the village. He glanced at the warriors who had raised weapons and pointed them at him.

"Pathetic." Was the only word issued from his mouth as he used his poison claw attack to kill the weak mortals who blocked his path.

"Good job, milord!" Jaken cried, jumping up and down. In his glee he hadn't noticed his Master's sudden stillness.

"Leave my village." Kikyo's stone-cold voice whispered as she pointed her sacred arrow at his heart, or where his heart would be if he was human.

"Why should I?" No emotion was present in his voice...as if there ever was!

"Demons aren't welcome here." She hissed at him.

"I don't care," he said, "She's sick...and I need medicine." A low feral growl was issued as his voice. Kikyo hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"Who's sick?"

"Rin." He replied shortly, "Jaken..."

"Y-yes master?" The little green imp stammered.

"Show her Rin." His voice was steady as his frozen body. Jaken ran to the edge of the forest, pulling a demon out by some leather reins. On the back of this horse-like demon was a small girl. Her face was red and sweat-covered. She was obviously ill with a high fever. It was only natural that Kikyo was suspicious.

"Why should a demon care about a human, mortal child?" She asked.

"Because it's my fault." He answered quietly in a very un-Sesshomaruish way.

"I will heal her if you do not harm anyone in the village. Ever." She said though her arrow was still nocked and aimed.

"I agree to this term." Sesshomaru said after a second of pause. Kikyo finally lowered her arrow, though she refused to relax fully yet.

"Follow me then." She turned on her heel and walked into the village, not bothering to look back to see if he followed. He did, but only after another pause. Jaken followed as well, pulling the horse-demon along.

Miroku had been awake when the commotion in the village started. He got up, not even bothering the others as he ran to the village. Of course he ran...what if Sango was in danger!

He rushed into the hut to find Sango struggling to stand. "Sango!" He yelped, rushing to her side.

"I don't need help!" She spat at him. She didn't want to be mean, but she felt that if she accepted his help, it'd be a sign of weakness.

Miroku was taken aback slightly. He hadn't meant to offend her. "Sango! I'm not trying to hurt your pride or anything but you're still weak! Lady Kikyo would demand you lay down again if she knew you were up and about!"

Sango gave Miroku the most scathing glare she could manage at the moment. "I'm not being proud," she answered coldly. "There is a demon nearby and I am a demon slayer. I'm just trying to do my duty!"

"Your duty?" Miroku repeated, confused at the changed in Sango's mood from earlier. "What good is doing your duty if you die!"

"Isn't that a risk we take everyday?" She asked haughtily. "Death?"

"Yes," Miroku replied trying to be calm. "But normally you aren't weak from almost dying the day before. You need to recover your strength before you rush back out there to fight!"

"I do not! I am fine!" Sango retorted angrily and managed to stalk several more steps before crumpling unceremoniously to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, rushing to her side. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her gently onto her futon. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered as he covered her with the coverlet.

As Miroku turned to leave a man entered carrying another futon followed by another man with the other end. They set it down along the wall opposite Sango's. So much for leaving. "What's going on?" Miroku asked, confused.

The first man shrugged, "Ask Lady Kikyo; we're just following orders." With that, the man and his partner left.

Miroku made to follow and find Kikyo but she walked in before he could. "Lay her there," Kikyo instructed dispassionately.

Miroku furrowed his brows but before he could voice his question Sesshomaru entered the small hut followed by Jaken who was carrying...a human child! Miroku's confusion grew. What was Sesshomaru doing with a human child?

Miroku revised his plan of leaving Sango to her sleep and sat near the head of her futon. Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and Sango dispassionately. "Does this mean the half-breed is here as well?" Sesshomaru queried.

"If by 'half-breed' you mean Inu-Yasha, yes," Miroku answered.

"I thought I smelled his stench," Sesshomaru's voice was filled with ineffable loathing. "Jaken, go see to the beast. I will remain here with Rin."

"Yes my lord!" Jaken cried and ran from the hut.


	4. Sango finally gets better

Inu-Yasha sniffed the breeze again and let out a low growl.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha spat out the name as if it were a curse word.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome echoed. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out and he's going to pay for being here!" More growling followed this statement.

That said Inu-Yasha bounded up the hill to the main camp, Kagome and Shippo running after him. The half-demon stopped in front of Sango's hut and waited for the others to catch up. When they finally did, he entered the small building.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Ah, Inu-Yasha. I wondered when you would come," his half-brother's dispassionate voice and gaze greeted him.

"If you wish to fight," Kikyo said in a quiet yet oddly powerful voice, "Then go outside. This is a hut for the injured. And Sesshomaru…remember our deal."

"What deal!" Inu-Yasha demanded angrily.

Miroku answered that question. "I believe she means the one where she'll heal Ren if he doesn't hurt anyone in the village. You are in said village."

Kikyo turned to Inu-Yasha and stared coldly at him, "The same goes for you, Inu-Yasha. The slayer still need rest."

"O-of course…" Inu-Yasha stammered, daunted by her stare.

"This is weird!" Shippo proclaimed as he jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Hey! Go sit on Kagome!" He yelled.

"She went home." The small fox demon said, acting like it was all Inu-Yasha's fault.

"WHAT!" The half-demon screamed.

"She didn't want to around her," the chibi demon nodded towards Kikyo, "And she has a test soon."

"Damnit!" He swore. Kirara, in kitten form, appeared and ran to Sango, mewing softly.

"She'll be fine, Kirara." Miroku said, stroking the neko's chin.

"Enough." Kikyo said, "The only people who should be in here and Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, and myself. Leave." The last word stressed and full of the Priestess' power.

"Now wait just a—" But Miroku was cut off by a glare from the woman and he stood and left. As he walked past him, he grabbed Inu-Yasha's ear and dragged him off. Kirara and Jaken followed them solemnly.

"Sit, Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo ordered as she gathered some of her herbs. He silently sat down next to the futon Ren was on. "She's ill, but I have something that should help her be healthy within the week." He nodded.

"But I expect payment. These are rare herbs." She continued.

"Of course," Sesshomaru answered smoothly. "Just name your price and it shall be paid."

Kikyo smiled enigmatically. "Of course; I shall tell you later. Now is not the appropriate time to work out such details."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat in silence watching Kikyo heal his injured charge.

Sango watched this scene quietly wondering why Sesshomaru was willing to risk so much for a human child when he thought humans were, for lack of better word, disgusting. She still didn't necessarily trust Sesshomaru enough to sleep while he remained in the hut; instead she wished that Miroku were there, just in case. Kikyo, however, seemed to have a different idea.

The priestess handed Sango a cup and told her to drink. Sango did as she was instructed and soon the liquid made her sleep, regardless of her wishes.

Sango awoke several hours later to find a small girl sitting inches away staring at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sango asked irritably.

"Hmm…probably."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I'm trying to find Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well, he's obviously not in my bed," Came the irritated reply.

Rin coughed. "Well, I know that," She answered after she recovered from her coughing spell. "I was wondering if you knew where Lord Sesshomaru went though."

Sango groaned. "No, I don't know, but if I heard correctly earlier, he and Lady Kikyo are probably settling on a method of payment."

"Oh." Rin looked thoughtful. "I bet Lord Sesshomaru will be back later then." She smiled and scampered back to her futon.

Sango smiled; somewhat reminded of Kohaku when he was younger but soon was just reminded of his servitude to Naraku. She resolved to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Damn Kagome! Why'd she have to go home now!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"Because she—" Shippo began.

"Had a test; yeah, I know but why did it have to be now?" More growling.

"Calm down, Inu-Yasha." Miroku commented.

"Being angry won't change anything."

More growls.

"I think it makes him feel better," Shippo suggested.

"Well it isn't making me feel any less nervous!" Miroku snapped irritably. He was still irritated by the way Kikyo had dismissed him. He wanted to be sure Sango was okay.

As if on cue, Sango appeared making her way slowly down the hill. "Sango!" Miroku was instantly on his feet. "Should you be out here?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh hush!" Sango muttered. "Lady Kikyo said I could go out for a bit. I'll still be sleeping at the hut, but otherwise I can wander around."

"That's wonderful!" Miroku exclaimed and before he could help himself, he gave Sango a sweet kiss on her lips. Sango, for once, didn't react by slapping him but deeply blushed instead.

"Th-thank-you…" She stammered as she sat down. Kirara was there in three seconds; purring.

"How are you feeling Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked in another low growl.

"Fine. But there are more important things to discuss."

"Like what!" Inu-Yasha growled out.

"Sesshomaru." Sango replied in a calm tone. She was used to the rudeness of Inu-Yasha by now. "He's traveling with a young girl. I think her name was Rin…and he seems to be willing to do anything for her to get better, though it's hard to tell with him.

A/N: I know I haven't really updated much of late and I'm really sorry! I've had it written for like…ever. But I just haven't been able to type it up. Sorry, guys. I now also have a FMA fic that I just started randomly. Which led me to finish typing this chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to soon have the next chapter up soon, okay? See ya!


	5. Sesshomaru is leashed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and some of this is OOC, sorry.

A/N: phew What a looooong week! And I'll end it off by writting a bit more fic for all my people reading this. Apparently the more I write, the more people who review. I'm really happy with the reviews I'm getting, so thanks a lot guys and I hope you enjoy the next part of the story!

"Lady Kikyo." Sesshomaru said in his soft-yet-deadly voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kikyo returned in like, "Sit." With a sharp glance, he did as he was told, something amazing in itself seeing as he was a Demon Prince.

"What is this payment?" He demanded after a brief, tense silence. She smirked in a way that you might think you were imagining it as it was so slight.

"Well, you see..."

A few hours later, Sesshomaru was sitting next to Rin. He was deep in thought about the conversation he had had with the mysterious woman. She'd given him a choice and not an easy one at that.

'Serve me or the girl will die.' Were the simple words that were burning into his skull. Making him seem even more distant than ever.

"Mi'lord?" Rin asked timidly, which wasn't normaly for the generally forward and bright young girl.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked, his voice had softened ever so slightly. Anyone but Rin wouldn't have even noticed.

"Is something troubling you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." His short reply came.

"About me?"

"Yes." That caursed the girl to turn a shade paler.

"Will I die?" She whispered.

"No." His voice was strong and definate. He had made his choice...he wouldn't let her die again. "No...go to sleep, Rin." He repeated and she nodded, falling asleep within minutes.

Seconds later, Kikyo was there next to him. "So...you are willing to do anything for her." He simply nodded, "How interesting." That escaping smirk reappeared on her lips fleetingly. "You agree to the payment?"

"Yes."

"Good." And in less than a second, a lovely set of prayer beads were around his neck. "Lay down."

The beads reaccted to the simple command and forced his large, strong body to flatten to the floor. As he glared up at her, a snarl escaped his lips.

"I was so certain that you'd prevent those at the least." She mused to herself, "Afterall, your half-breed brother has similar ones tied by my own incarnation." He quickly raised himself as the spell faded.

"Bitch." He snarled.

"Now, it that really how you want to speak to your mistress?" She glanced at the still motionless Rin. Apparently not even a spell forcing her Lord to hit the ground could awake her after he told her to sleep.

"Forgive me." Though his eyes held a deep hatred for the preistess sitting only inches from him.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere."

"I'm sorry, but Lady Kikyo made me promise to be back by dark." Sango said as she looked at the lowering sun.

"Let me help." Miroku said, standing up quickly to help her stand.

"Thank-you." This time, Sango didn't fight his help and soon they were back at the hut she was staying at. "Miroku?"

"Yes?" He asked immediatly.

"Would you..." She blushed darkly, "er, stay?"

"Sure, I can sit outside while you sleep." He said in a very innocent, and un-like himself way.

"No, I mean...inside?" The monk looked at her with eveident surprise in his eyes.

"Ah...sure..."

"I-I-well, see, I'm still not comfortable sleeping with Sesshomaru around," Sango quickly lied. She just wanted to keep the monk around a bit longer.

"That's understandable," Miroku assured her. "He gave his word, yes, but he's still an incredibly cunning demon." He held the cloth covering the doorway out of the way so Sango could enter.

Sango crossed to her futon but sat cross-legged on it instead of laying down.

Miroku raised a questioning brow.

"I'm not tired yet so why lay down?" Came the heated reply. "You're not here to fantazine, monk."

Miroku held up his hands in a defensive motion, "I didn't mean anything like that!" He nearly shrieked, "I swear!"

Sango ducked her head to hide a smile at his antics, "I know. You were just being too much of a mother hen," Sango explained. "It was very unsettling."

Miroku blushed and flashed a lopsided smile at Sango. "Sorry. I was just worried about you." He sat down next to Sango's futon. "Forgive me?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know;I'll have to think about it," she bantered back.

Miroku leaned over to kiss Sango but she pointedly looked to the other side of the hut. Miroku followed her gaze and saw Rin watching them with interest dispite her sickness. Miroku setteled for simply hugging Sango which she allowed, despit blushing from Rin's intent gaze.

Miroku sat back and silence enveloped the hut. Miroku felt someone watching him and looked up to find Rin gazing at him. She smiled slightly at him and nodded towards Sango and rolled over.

Miroku shook his head at the girl's antics and looked down at his hands. He snuck a glance at Sango, only to find she was sneaking a glance at him. They both laughed softly.

"You two are sickening." Sesshomaru snarled as he entered the hut.

"Pleasant as always, Sesshomaru," Miroku commented. The dog Demon glared but did not deign to respond.

"I think Rin's feeling a little better," Sango offered kindly.

"She'd better after the price I have paid for her cure." Sesshomaru growled but looked softly at the girl.

Sango smiled kindly at the demon Lord, knowing that he would never admit how much he cared for the child. As she was trying to be nice she noticed the prayer beads partially hidden around his neck. She started in surprise despite herself.

"Yes, I have been collared like that mutt of a half-breed brother of mind," Sesshomaru practically spat the word 'collared'.

"I--what?" Sango asked as Miroku exclaimed, "How did _that_ happen!"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and sighed, the only sign that he was 'defeated'; he still looked every bith the proud Lord that he was, "Lady Kikyo's conditions for healing the girl," He replied shortly.

Miroku and Sango marvelled at each other but neither said anything more about it, both sensing that Sesshomaru could be pushed no further.

"Mi'lord?" Rin stirred on her futon, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you should have to worry about." His voice was just intense enough to make the girl realize that she shouldn't ask. "rest. She turned over and slept easily.

A/N: Okay, I know it's really short and that it's got a lot of OOC, but it happens in fanfics, sorry!


End file.
